


Promises

by angel0221



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/M, Songfic, making it up - bob schneider, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel0221/pseuds/angel0221
Summary: A really short little songfic on how Bellamy and Clarke must feel on the spaceship looking down at their new home.Song = Making It Up - Bob Schneider.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making it Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438255) by Bob Schneider. 



I will go through this life and never know who I am  
or why I'm here, or what I'm doing, or what I'm doing  
But that's okay,  
-  
Together we’re always just done our best. Through raids in underground sheds or ransacking a mountain. We’re always carried the burden together. We’ll still continue to here. We’ll take this new world. I’ll be with you. We’ll make it our own. We’ll do right by this new place and learn from our mistakes on earth. No more unnecessary violence. We’ll be okay.  
-

Making it up, making it all up, I mean what else can we do  
Making it up, making it all up,  
it's the only way to get through cause life is hard,  
but life's alright cause I'm here with you  
-  
It’s alright. I was able to find you. We’re not apart anymore. We might just be circling a globe in a space station, just like we were in the beginning. But now it’s different because we’re together. We don’t need to be apart anymore. Right now we’re the only ones awake. The only ones. We can make this up on our own. Together.  
-  
And Jesus gonna welcome me into  
heaven when I get there, the day that I die  
And I can say for sure that I'll be able,  
as well as I am able, to look him in the eye.  
-  
Life is hard. I tried my best. My best just wasn’t good enough. But me and those that we have lost will meet again. I’ll do right so that I deserve to be with them when they welcome me home. I’ll keep forgiving myself til then. Until I’m able to look them in the eye and say “Hey, I did what I could. With what I was given, which really isn’t much, it’s just made to do this living.”  
-  
There's more to life, more than what you see  
But if it's true that life's a dream then I  
want to keep dreaming, dreaming here with you  
-  
More to this place than what we see. Soon we’ll be given a new chance on this planet. No, we’re not dreaming. It’s real. We’re really being given a second chance. We won’t screw it up. As long as we’re here, we’ll be alright. Together.  
-  
I'm alright, I'm alright, and maybe so are you  
So are you maybe


End file.
